El joven Napoleón
by lenore 146
Summary: El nuevo lector de la reina traerá muchas confuncion al corazón de la reina.


El joven Napoleón

Napoleón Bonaparte, el emperador de Francia y Oscar François de Jarjayes llegaron a encontrarse, el primer encuentro entre Lady Oscar y Napoleón Bonaparte ocurrió cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes, Lady Oscar en la pre adolescencia y Napoleón en la niñez.

La familia Bonaparte se había trasladado a Paris desde Córcega cuando el patriarca de la familia y padre de Napoleón y sus hermanos, Carlos María Bonaparte, fue nombrado representante de Córcega en el parlamento. Una tarde, Napoleón y su madre Lady Leticia Ramolino de Bonaparte fueron de compras al mercado aunque fue realmente para hablar con el pequeño niño.

—El clima de Paris es muy diferente al clima de Córcega pero nos acostumbraremos

—Eso espero

—Cambiando de tema hijo, desde que llegamos a Paris te has vuelto muy frío con tu padre

—El sabe porque

—Pero yo no, dime

Antes que el niño dijera algo, el carruaje de los Jarjayes y casi arroja a Lady Leticia ya que el cochero venia distraído en ese momento el general Jarjayes bajo para ver si la dama estaba bien y quedo impresionado con la belleza de Lady Leticia.

—E…esta bien madame? – pregunto ruborizado

—Si aunque creo que me lastime una pierda

—Me alegro escuchar eso … dijo

—Viejo estupido! – exclamo Napoleón

—Napoleón!

El general Jarjayes se enojo con lo que el pequeño había dicho mientras Lady Oscar y André miraban desde el carruaje.

—Quien te crees que eres mocoso?!

—No me creo un viejo prepotente que atropella a todo el mundo!

—Si yo fuera tu padre…!

—Nunca lo serias!

La pelea entre el general Jarjayes y el pequeño Napoleón fue detenida por Lady Leticia la cual le agradeció su preocupación y rechazo su oferta de llevarlos en carruaje pero antes que se fueran, lady Oscar les detuvo.

—Esperen

—Oscar que haces? – pregunto extrañado su padre

—Cual tu nombre, niño?

—Mi nombre es Napoleón Bonaparte, y usted ?

—Soy Oscar François de Jarjayes

—Recordare su nombre

—Igualmente, joven Bonaparte

Dichas estas palabras el pequeño niño ayudo a su madre a caminar y Oscar entro al carruaje donde su padre la regaño por lo que hizo, al llegar a la mansión, el general Jarjayes seguía refunfuñando por lo que le dijo ese niño altanero y grosero a sus ojos mientras Oscar no dejaba de pensar en el, ese niño tenia algo que le había impresionado a pesar que vestía como cualquier niño al verlo vio a un emperador.

—Baya ese muchachito Bonaparte se ve que es orgulloso – comento André

—te fijaste en sus ojos, André?

— Que tenían?

—Eran como los ojos de un halcón eran los ojos de un emperador y su porte era superior al del mismísimo rey de Francia

—Pero es solo un niño

—Aun así pude ver eso en el … Napoleón Bonaparte, recordare ese nombre

AÑOS DESPUES

Oscar como comandante de la guardia imperial supo de un joven estudiante de la academia militar, que estacaba en todo superando a los de cursos superiores con tan solo 13 años por a Oscar le entro la curiosidad de conocer al joven prodigio.

—Nunca en mis 30 años había tenido otro alumno tan prometedor desde usted, Lady Oscar

—Sueña prometedor – dijo André

—Un joven francés que superara hasta sus maestros es un orgullo para Francia – dijo Oscar

—No exactamente

—A que se refiere? – pregunto André

—El muchacho es proveniente de Córcega y es de madre italiana además es de origen burgués por lo que es considerado un francés de segunda clase

—Cual es su nombre?

—Napoleón Bonaparte

Oscar se sorprendió al oír ese nombre, no era un nombre común debía ser el mismo niño que conoció hace mucho tiempo, Oscar pudio verlo cuando lo encontraron estaba discutiendo con su padre, Carlos María Bonaparte el representante de Córcega.

—La respuesta es no!

—Ya esta decidido Napoleón y mi decisión es una orden!

—Porque yo?! Acaso esa mujer no sabe leer?!

—Cállate! No hables así!

—Es lo que siento! No quiero ser el lector de nadie!

—Esto es por tu bien!

—En que es por mi bien?!

—Como lector de la reina puedes tener muchos privilegios, entiendes hijo mío?

—Si, si entiendo a ti solo te interesa es el dinero

—Escucha! – exclamo agarrándolo de los hombros – todo lo que hago es por ti y tus hermanos! Así que agrádeselo!

El joven se soltó de su padre y salio corriendo al jardín de la academia siendo seguido por Oscar. El jardín de la academia era grande pero aun así pudo encontrarlo, el adolescente estaba sentado cerca de la pileta mirando fijamente el agua.

—Joven Bonaparte, me gustaría hablar contigo

—Usted es Lady Oscar

—Me recuerdas?

—Si fue la primera vez que veía a una mujer travestida y dígame ¿Cómo esta el viejo estupido?

—El esta bien y su madre Lady Bonaparte ¿como esta ella?

—Perdió un bebé

—Lo siento

Napoleón asintió las condolencias de Oscar con un gesto, el muchacho no había cambiado en nada hasta su porte superaba al del rey y sus ojos eran los de un poderoso emperador, sin embargo, paresia que algo le molestaba, deseguro la pelea que tubo con su padre.

—Escuche por casualidad la discusión que tuvo con su padre…

—Entonces sabe lo que es capaz de hacer!

—En realidad no lo se

—El arreglo todo para que yo sea el lector de la reina María Antonieta ya que mi hermana Paulina se negó solo para financiar sus interés como siempre!

—Siempre?

—Su ambición es la razón por la que abandonamos nuestra isla, cuando las tropas del rey invadieron Córcega el fue uno de los patriotas por la independencia de Córcega pero cuando le ofrecieron dinero y posición se vendió a nobleza francesa!

En ese momento André y Napoleón se retiro.

—Es él el joven prodigio?

—Si es el

—A crecido mucho parece que casi no queda nada de aquel niño altanero

—El es el nuevo lector de la reina

—Enserio? No es un poco joven

—Eso es me preocupa por su juventud puede que se entusiasme con la reina

—Tranquila Oscar no pienses en eso

A pesar que André la tranquilizo pero Oscar tenía un mal presentimiento

Al día Napoleón fue temprano al palacio de Versalles muy puntual, Oscar intento ir a hablar con el sobre la reina y que era mejor que no de acercara mucho a ella pero fue intersecado por madame Campan la camarera mayor de la reina.

—Así que tu eres el nuevo lector de la reina?

—Si soy yo

—Dime que prefieres ¿rosas o almizclé?

—Que?

—Almizcle

Dichas tomo una botella de perfume de almizcle y se la puso al muchacho sin importarle que protestara y lo condujo al cuarto de la reina, la reina Maria Antonieta al verlo se impresiono por su gran belleza masculina, su juventud fresca como una rosa y llena de promesas pero por sobre todo sus ojos como los de un halcón, sus ojos de Emperador.

—Pasa algo majestad?

—No nada… tu debes ser mi nuevo lector ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Napoleón Bonaparte

—Dime Joven Bonaparte, que va a leerme?

—Estaba pensando en las mil y una noche, majestad

—Suena bien

Mientras Napoleón leía para la reina, Oscar los miraba llena de preocupación sentía que algo malo iba a pasar de todo esto.

—Ese muchacho es muy apuesto – comento madame Campan

—Que dice?

—Que el joven Bonaparte es muy guapo mucho más que el conde Fersen

—Que esta diciendo?!

—Lo que oye Lady Oscar, Napoleón Bonaparte esta en la flor de la edad mientras que el conde Von Fersen se esta haciendo viejo deseguro la reina se cansara del conde teniéndolo a el

—Cállese Madame Campan!

—Dijo la verdad no se sorprenda si la reina cambia al conde Fersen por el joven Napoleón Bonaparte

Oscar estuvo apunto de golpear a Madame Campan de no ser de que Napoleón se rasco frente a la reina y esta lo noto.

—Pero porque te rascas así?

—Me a picado un mosquito

—Déjame ver – dijo tomándole el brazo

—Pero …

—Ho! – dijo al verle el brazo – que terrible picaduras!

Inmediatamente llamo a madame Campan para que trajera aceite de palo de rosa, en ese momento entro Oscar y se paro cerca de Napoleón.

—Sabes de donde vienen? Del estanque

—Del estanque?

—Si, es horrible que tengamos que lavarnos con el agua estancada de esas reservas esta me párese que hay ratas ¡es asqueroso!

—Lamento esto majestad, quiere que sigamos leyendo?

—No ya es suficiente me mejor cuéntame de donde vienes

—Lo siento pero eso es parte de mi vida privada

—Por favor cuéntame, quiero saber

—Pues… yo vengo de la isla de Córcega, ahí la gente casi no se bañan y cuando lo hacen, bañan vestidos de negro

—Y tu …?

—No majestad, mi madre siempre nos hacia bañarnos a mi y a mis hermanos todos los días

—Tiene hermanos! Cuantos son?

—Conmigo somos 8 hermanos

Oscar noto que el que se estaba entusiasmando de los dos era la reina Maria Antonieta y no Napoleón como ella pensaba, ese momento llego Madame Campan con el frasco de aceite de paso de rosa, la reina lo recibió y luego le pidió a Napoleón que le enseñara su brazo.

—Que escándalo! Un brazo tan fino y bonito

—Lo lamento

—No te preocupes, el aceite de palo de rosa tiene la virtud de aliviar el picor – dicha estas palabras le aplico el aceite en el brazo

—Ya no siento nada

—Ya vez? Te lo dije

Despues de unos minutos Napoleón se retiro escuchando los regaños de Madame Campan de porque se rasco frente a la reina mientras esta parecía feliz, hojeando el libro de las mil y una noche.

—Bonaparte, es un apellido muy extraño

—Los franceses corzos tienen apellidos raros

—La familia Bonaparte…

Al día Oscar no podía sacarse de la cabeza como la reina miraba a Napoleón, era una mirada que no veía hace mucho tiempo, la mirada de la juventud además en esas horas que el muchacho estuvo con la reina ella pareció que estaba separara del mundo hasta de Fersen como si el nunca hubiera existido, era un pensamiento que no podía sacarse de la cabeza hasta que André la caso de ese pensamiento.

—Te pasa algo, Oscar?

—No es nada, André solo…

—Es sobre la reina y el joven Bonaparte?

André conocía muy bien a Oscar pero sus corazonadas con respecto a lo que le pasaba a Oscar siempre eran asertivas.

— A si es

—Cuéntame que a pasado? El muchacho Bonaparte se entusiasmo con la reina?

—Fue al revés, la reina fue quien se interesó por ese muchacho

—Ella?

—A si es! La reina no paro de mirar a ese muchacho

—Tranquila Oscar – dijo abrazándola

—No puedo! Estoy muy intranquila por ella! La reina se enamoro de la juventud de Napoleón ¡

—Tranquila Oscar, estoy aquí contigo

—Gracias André

No paso mucho hasta que la noticia del nuevo amante de la reino no se hizo esperar, en los diarios contra los reyes publicaron que el nuevo amante de la reina tenia 13 años. Acompañado con esta noticia había muchas sátiras pornográficas de la reina con una muchachito. Esto hirió en lo más profundo del orgullo de Napoleón por lo que no quiso volver a Versalles, esto dejo desbastada a la reina quien pedía volver a su lector por lo que llamo a Oscar.

—En que puedo servirle majestad?

—Mi querida Oscar, necesito que me hagas un favor

—Cual es, mi reina?

—Necesito que vayas a la mansión Bonaparte y que veas que le ocurre al joven Napoleón Bonaparte

—Pero majestad…!

—Lo se! Lo se!... Pero su presencia me llenaba de alegría y juventud!

—Majestad…

—Tráelo a mi, Oscar

—Si, majestad

Al día siguiente, Oscar junto a André y Rosalie fueron a la mansión Bonaparte para ir a buscar por orden de la reina, a buscar al joven Napoleón Bonaparte.

….

Continuara


End file.
